


Stormy Weather

by glaciesdraco



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sans showing off, Stormy Weather, This became WAY too long, blowing stuff out of proportion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaciesdraco/pseuds/glaciesdraco
Summary: Papyrus doesn't know what a hurricane is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when all that Hurricane Matthew nonsense was still going on. It was #wild. People in my area are still getting over it. So I wrote something around that time to distract myself! Hope you enjoy!

It was a casual afternoon in the Skeleton Household. Sans and Papyrus relaxed on the couch in a bundled heap of legs on top of legs. Papyrus had a Sudoku book he was fingering through attempting(?) to read it with a concentrated vigor. Sans was sleeping. The TV was buzzing in the background while the two sat in a comfortable silence.

A strange announcement from the speaker broke Papyrus' concentration from his book, which was marked through with various letters of the Latin alphabet in an attempt to create some sort of formula. He frowned at the TV screen and sat up with a jolt. He nudged his brother.

"Sans, wake up!" Papyrus' worried frown made an oddly wrinkled look on his skull, "What's a... hurricane?"

Sans stirred easily, cracking a single eye socket open, "Hm? Oh, mornin'."

"It's two in the afternoon, Sans!" Papyrus tutted wearily before repeating his question, "What's a hurricane?"

"Oh. A storm."

"What's a storm?"

Sans paused, surprise ringing through his skull as it dawned on him Papyrus' wouldn't know what a storm is. Sans had never seen one either, but he'd read about them enough times to get the gist of them. He held a contemplative hand to his jaw as he pondered how best to explain it.

"You know how it rains?" he suggested, "It's like that. Only there's lots of strong wind and thunder and stuff."

"Oh." Papyrus seemed immensely relaxed by this news, "So then, why did the weather human say there was a hurricane " _warning_ "?"

"Oh, don't worry about that bro," Sans leaned back into a more comfortable position with his hands clasped on his chest, "There's just a possibility it's comin' towards where we live is all."

"Oh, I see!" Papyrus brightened a little, having learned something new. Sans smiled.

"Yeah bro, it's like," his eye sockets glistened for a second, "We don't know _weather_ it's coming or not."

" _Sans."_

Sans grinned, "That won't be till the weekend though. The hurricane could easily change its course and head somewhere else."

"Well I don't see why it'd want to do that! Ours is the best place to head towards," Papyrus grinned proudly for a second, but his eyes betrayed him and he lowered his voice as he said, "So, is this... windy-rainy-thundery storm supposed to be dangerous then?"

"It could be bro," Sans admitted truthfully, casting a glance at the TV, "But it ain't nothin' to fret over. It's just a storm."

Papyrus was inching closer to Sans now, listening like his life depended on it, and grabbing at Sans' jacket nervously, probably unconsciously.

"Awww bro, are you scared?" Sans placed a hand on his brother's glove, which was promptly ripped away.

"No!" Papyrus said, huffily turning away, "It's just... I don't want our house to get dirty with all that wind blowing trash everywhere! And! That rain might get into our mailbox, and you have _so much mail you won't get out that'll get wet, and..."_

"What's with the squeaky voice?"

" _WHAT SQUEAKY VOICE?"_

Sans threw his arms up in the air quickly, sensing his brother's rising distress. He placed a hand on his chest plate to calm him and winked, "Relax bro. Everything will be fine."

Papyrus looked unsure for a moment, uneasily glancing around the room around them as if to inspect the whole house, then at the TV, and then at Sans again. He nodded.

 

~*~

 

For the rest of the week Papyrus kept very close tabs on the weather through his phone and hurricane-proofed the entire house. He closed the shutters and nailed them over the windows to ensure they wouldn't be blown off, and placed a large trash bag over Sans' mailbox so it wouldn't get wet when the rain DID come. When they went over to Toriel's to have lunch with Frisk, Alphys, and Undyne he inquired with them what they thought the hurricane would be like.

"It shouldn't be t-too bad," Alphys assured the them all at the table, Frisk and Papyrus staring intently at her. Sans was utterly useless at keeping them both calm, and so any time Alphys would turn to him to back her up all he'd do to help was give a thumbs up and nod along. She glared at him out of the corner of her eye, "B-By the time it reaches us, it won't be all that s-strong, so. A lot of the wind and rain will d-die down."

Is it dangerous right now? Frisk signed, thoughts set towards the current inhabitants of the storm. Alphys nodded tentatively.

"It has a w-wind-speed of over eighty miles per hour last time I ch-checked, um..." she cast a doleful glance at Sans, who was nibbling on shredded cheese while sitting on Toriel's counter.

"Eighty-five miles per hour," Papyrus corrected, showing her his phone, "Is that fast?"

"Well yes, P-Papyrus, but. Really, it's pretty common for a hurricane and wind doesn't always do a l-lot of damage on it's own."

"HA!" Undyne puffed, wiping grease from her burger from her face, "Eighty-five miles per hour? I could take it any day of the week. Just bring it on!"

"W-Well actually U-Undyne..." Alphys said with a sheepish grin, "I was th-thinking maybe we could spend the weekend together for it? Y-You know, just to be c-c-cozy?"

Undyne grinned amiably, "Awww, sure Alph! We can totally watch lots of anime and eat junk food!"

"Gr-Great!"

Frisk turned to Papyrus at the table with a worried frown. They signed, Can me and mom stay at your house this weekend?

"Of course, human!" Papyrus said, flourishing his cape, "You and Queen Toriel are always welcome under the protection of the Great Papyrus!"

Really, he was grateful to have the option to have other people at the house. He loved his brother, but Sans was just not cut out to handle the pressure of a storm as coolly as he was.

 

Later, Alphys approached Sans at the counter as Frisk, Papyrus, and Undyne spoke of the endless possibilities that a hurricane's chaos could ensue. She stared at him annoyedly.

"Are you _really_ okay with letting them get this carried away?" she muttered under her breath.

"Eh," Sans shrugged, indicating to them with an odd flourish, "They're havin' fun."

 

~*~

 

When the hurricane finally arrived at the Skeleton Household, Frisk and Papyrus had built a large pillow fort in the living room floor. They stacked the hard cushions of the couch on top of each other and used several blankets for the roof and floor. When the wind picked up outside the house, making the floorboards creak, they crawled underneath.

"Queen Toriel!" Papyrus called to her, sitting calmly at the table with a cup of tea, "You must gather shelter under here! What if the cold were to seep through?"

"Oh," Toriel grinned, casting an amused glance at Sans, "I do not believe I will fit, Papyrus. But that is okay. I have fur."

"That's no excuse!" Papyrus protested, but clearly didn't want to argue so he glanced reproachfully at his brother laying on the couch (with no cushions), and retreated back inside the fort.

A couple of hours into the afternoon, Toriel received a phone call from the school receptionist. There was a major leak in one of the offices at the school.

"Oh dear," she said, tapping at her phone with her pig hands, "I am afraid I will have to go check on that. There are important documents inside that simply cannot get wet."

"You can't leave!" Papyrus insisted, "The storm is bad enough to get into the house!"

"I know Papyrus dear, but..." Toriel glanced at Sans, "I would not forgive myself if someone's records were ruined to the point of disrepair. Perhaps I know a magic to fix the leak?"

"Go on Tori, it's okay," Sans told her with his hands and chin resting on the arm of the couch, "I got this covered."

Toriel bit her lip, casting a glance at Frisk. She came to a swift conclusion.

"I will be gone for one hour, my child. I promise."

Frisk nodded, gripping tighter to Papyrus' hand as Toriel kissed them goodbye and walking out the door. While she was gone, the lights flickered out a couple times.

"Sans, why did you let Toriel go?" Papyrus demanded to Sans, who had moved to rest at the table, "What if she got lost, or stuck? We can't use her fire magic in the dark now either!"

"Just relax bro," Sans said soothingly, leaning on one hand and picking at the sprinkles on his pet rock with the other, "This is all basic storm stuff. Tori's right down the road, if she gets stuck in anything it'll be in that huge purple coat she was wearing, but even that had arm and head holes, so..."

"Stop joking, Sans! This is serious!"

"Don't worry. You've got nothin' to be afraid of."

There was a loud boom of thunder outside. Papyrus and Frisk yelped in fright as the lights shut off again, and stayed off. Sans cast them a doubtful look through the darkness, and sighed.

"Come on you guys," he said, "What happened to all that heroism you love to show off?"

"This isn't about heroism, Sans!" Papyrus snapped, clutching Frisk to his chest tightly, "We could get blown away, or flooded out, or zapped, or..."

Sans appeared in front of them under the blanket roof as another rough patch of thundered pounded ominously against all sides of the house. His left eye was glowing blue and illuminated the darkness around them and Frisk gasped. He took one of each of their hands into both of his.

"It's gonna be fine you guys," he said quietly, "I promise. You don't have to worry so much."

Papyrus and Frisk exchanged nervous glances in the light of Sans' eye before throwing their arms around him, accepting his protection.

"H-Hey, you guys can relax. Erm, it's just... it's just a little storm..." Sans wasn't used to being clutched so desperately. It took him by surprise.

 

 

When Toriel returned, the lights had come back on and a lot of the rain had died down. Papyrus and Frisk were both resting their heads on Sans' shoulder, fast asleep. Naturally, the lazybones himself was conked out too with a huge grin on his face and the echo of his soothing words still resting on his face. As the storm passed over, they slept on through the night and on till morning.

**Author's Note:**

> This was wayyy longer than it needed to be. Whoops.


End file.
